A Strange and Happy Christmas to All!
by Yami's Princess
Summary: What happens when you get a sugar-high Yugi and cross him with and angry grandpa and Christmas? Read to find out! I know it's a little late for Christmas, but I just HAD to write this. Sorry peeps, I suck at summaries.


Holly: Yay! My second ficcy! Hope I actually have readers this time!  
  
Marik: What's her problem?  
  
Yugi: In her first fic, she only had one reader and that was her little sister.  
  
Holly: CURSE OF THE LITTLE SISTER!!  
  
Bakura: Somebody's gotten into my sugar stash!  
  
Ryou: *brightly* At least there's now somebody else you can hang out with!  
  
Bakura: *glares at Yami who had just shown up* PHARAOH!  
  
Yami: *glaring at Bakura* TOMB ROBBER!  
  
Yugi: *sighs* This is going to be a long day.  
  
Seto: Tell me about it.  
  
Joey: Hey, who invited him?  
  
Seto: Me! Shut your mouth mutt!  
  
Joey: Who you callin' a mutt?  
  
Yugi: -_-U  
  
Yami: Yugi, are they bothering you?  
  
Yugi: No, they're just acting really stupid.  
  
Sureshock: Stupid...that word is not in my database...  
  
Bakura: *about Sureshock* AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! THAT SCOOTER JUST TALKED!!!!  
  
(watch Transformers Armada ppl...Sureshock's a Mini-con)  
  
Holly: *laughs* Relax Bakura, Sureshock's my Mini-con partner!  
  
Disclaimer: *takes a few cautious looks around to make sure there's no lawyers and sighs* I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! There. Are you happy now?  
  
YGO cast: Yep!  
  
On with the ficcy!  
  
***************************************  
  
A Strange and Happy Christmas to All!  
  
Chapter One  
  
****************************************  
  
"Holly, wake up!" Yugi yelled. "Justgivemefivemoreminutes," I complained as I rolled over. "Holly, it's Christmas Eve!" Yugi yelled. I sat up. "ALRIGHT!!!" I yelled. Yugi left the room. I got dressed. We bundled up and went out for a walk. Yugi and I started singing Jingle Bells at the top of our lungs. Joey came out and started singing with us. "Hey Yugi, we still have to finish our Christmas shopping!" I yelled happily. "Oh yeah!" Yugi said. "Let's go!" "To the mall!" I cried.  
  
*A few hours later*  
  
Yugi and I had managed to keep Yami busy and were sitting in my room finishing the wrapping of presents. "Done!" I said triumphantly. "Me too!" Yugi cried. "Let's put 'em under the tree!" I said.   
  
*Fifteen minutes later*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I heard a scream from my bedroom. Yugi and I burst in, seeing Yami staring at my computer screen in fright. "EVIL TALKING MACHINE THING-GY!" Yami cried frightfully. I rolled my eyes. "Alright, what happened?" I asked. "It said 'You've got mail'," Yami said. "Yami, relax! That just lets me know that I have e-mail!" I said. "It's not evil!" "Oh," Yami said. I rolled my eyes. "Let's go to bed! Then Christmas will get here!" i said excitedly.  
  
*the next morning*  
  
"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!!" Yugi yelled. "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA OF WAKING ME UP?!" Yugi's grandpa yelled. "Sorry grandpa," Yugi said. "Oh, that's alright! Seems as how I'm up, let's open presents!" Sugoroku said. "YAY!" Yugi and I exclaimed. "Here Yugi, this one's from Tea!" I said. "DIE YUGI! I HATE YOU!" The thing said. The 'thing' was a strange talking box with Tea's recorded voice. Yugi stomped on it until it broke. "So much for the Christmas spirit," I said dryly. "Hey, this one's for me!" "Who's it from?" Yugi asked. "Mokuba!" I screeched. "Aw who cares? Open it!" Yugi said. "Good point," I said. I ripped it open. "It's a newspaper article," I said. I read it. "WHAT!?" I exclaimed. "What?" Yugi asked. "According to this thing, I'm the sister of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba!" I said. Yami came into the room. "Perfect timing! This one's yours!" I said, thrusting a colorfully wrapped present into Yami's hands (it's from Yugi). He opened it. It was five packs of new Duel Monster cards. "Yay!" Yami exclaimed. "Hey, this one's from Seto for me!" I said. I opened it. It was a software upgrade for my laptop.  
  
*An hour later*  
  
"All the presents are opened," Yami said. "Let's go play in the snow!" Yugi cried. "YAH!" I yelled. We bundled up (we forced Yami to come with us) and went out into the yard. I built a snowman who looked like he'd been drugged. "WHAT THE HELL?!" We heard Bakura exclaim wildly. "I'M GOING TO BE EMBARASSED!" He screamed. We saw him wearing a brightly colored winter coat w/matching scarf, hat, and mittens. I snickered. "That's quite funny actually!" Yami said. I grinned madly. Bakura spotted us. "BAKA PHARAOH! BAKA PHARAOH'S CRAZY FRIENDS!!" He screeched. We glared at him angrily.  
  
***********************************  
  
End of chappie one!  
  
Holly: *grins insanely* Oh, don't you just hate evil cliffies?  
  
Yami: -_-U  
  
Bakura: WHY'D YOU PUT ME IN AN EMBARRASSING SITUATION YOU STUPID MORTAL?!  
  
Holly: I'M NOT STUPID YOU BAKA TOMB ROBBER!!  
  
Yugi: Uh oh, here we go again.  
  
Mokuba: TEDDIES!!!!  
  
Holly: Hey, scram Mokuba! You're not supposed to appear until chappie three!  
  
Mokuba: Oh, sorry.  
  
(Mokuba leaves)  
  
Duke & Tristan: We love Serenity!  
  
(Duke & Tristan glare at each other)  
  
(Joey walks up with a shotgun)  
  
Joey: Nobody lays a finger on my little sis!  
  
Duke & Tristan: *look at each other* RRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Joey starts chasing Duke and Tristan around, shooting off his shotgun)  
  
Yumi: Am I the only sane person here?  
  
Yami: 'Fraid not. I'm sane too.  
  
Holly: Meet my yami, Yumi.  
  
Yugi: Please don't flame! I want my cookies!!  
  
Holly: Look, I'm new to posting my work so don't insult it. If you would like to help, I'm all for it. I won't take kindly to insults though, and I will wait a long time to post the next chapter. 


End file.
